Galaxy's fate awaits Shepard's decision
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Before the final charge to the Citadel Shepard is locked away captain's cabin thinking over. Everything that will happen has already happened.
1. Before the final charge

Title: Galaxy's fate awaits Shepard's decision.

Series: Mass Effect

Pairing: Paragon M Shepard/ Liara T'Soni

Category: action/ romance

Rating:

Summary: Before the final charge to the Citadel Shepard is locked away captain's cabin thinking over. Everything that will happen has already happened.

Chapter: 1 final mission to the Citadel

"Fighting their way to the council chambers, and then that he can stop Saren, a long way he understands the destruction and dying. Recognizing that you expend your entire lifetime attempting to arrive ready for something that will happen or is dying to take place is not easy."

"Shepard knows, this may be his final fight. Knowing that most or none of the squad will get it through. Readying himself for the worst to come is never easy."

The last push to stop Saren from destroying the Citadel and the Galaxy or was it. The fact that he new Saren was waiting for them and the Geth that waited as well to.

"You can't stop this from happing Shepard. The balance of Humanity has already been decided directly by the Sovereign. "

You know that you are wrong.

I'm not going to let you destroy something that Humanity has worked so hard to make reality or has come to know.

"I will die before letting you destroy the galaxy and all life in it as we know. If it means I sacrifice my life so that the ones I love and care for will live on then so be it."

Seeing her love's eyes as well for the look on his face, she knew what he was about to do. Attempting to make Shepard see reason for living was not going to be a buff to convince him that their love for one another would okay.

He pushed her out of the way just before Saren fired the last of the rounds from the rifle in his hand.

"Ashley: screamed after she sees him push Liara away now."

No! No you can't do this Shepard? You have more to live for than anyone has to know."

You and Liara were meant to be together.

Shepard tossed the body of Liara and Williams using the biotic's that he had got to throw them both out of the way of the falling rubble.

William's rolled, pushing herself up on her feet only to see a large piece of rubble now hitting right where Shepard should be laying.

"No! NO, it's not fair! Ashley screamed. "You can't take him! It's not fair!" You can't take him, you can't"

Liara moaned "Oh Goddess no please…"

Then the ground shook beneath them both quaked as even more debris came crashing down the horror of the struck man. Smoke cloyed the air, sparks erupted, shrapnel fell and darkness consumed the area.

Liara and Williams were both huddle sitting next to one another looking down.

Williams could see tears running down her face as the love of her life had just died doing the job he thought was right.

There hear I see them Caption Anderson.

"Williams where the Commander?"

She looked over at the rubble now knowing what happen to Shepard and the sacrifice he made to save the galaxy.

"William's look angry now at Caption Anderson, then said why did have to die to save us and everyone else in the Galaxy." Why?

"He made a choice, Chief." Anderson said. "Just as he did on Elysium, just as he did on Virmire. She chose the Council, you and T'Soni. She died making the right choice. He died a hero. Honor that sacrifice."

'His blood is on my hands' Ashley gave no voice thoughts. If he would have used his bionics' that he'd learn over time, then he could have shielded his self, he might have lived. She looked openly weeping Asari. The young archaeologist hadn't simply lost a commanding officer, or friend, she had lost the love of her life, her intended. Ashley felt guiltier than before. I am sorry…'

Broke and wound Both Ashley and Liara allowed the medic to lead them from the decrepit metal skeleton of what remained of the Citadel tower. More than ever William had resented the council. If they had listened to him more and not ignored the warning of the skipper on ILOs… just listened… so much could have been avoided. All the death. Shepard would still be alive. She and Dr. T'Soni would be planning nuptials. Instead, they would be planning a funeral laying future. It wasn't fair.

Liara looked back to the mound of sheered burning metal "it can't be…" He dare hope to trust what she thought she saw.

Anderson Frowned: clearly the young woman was going into shock. He gathered from the rumors he had heard Shepard shared intimated relationship. He had no idea how Asari related to death, but he knew the young lover was reluctant to believe the one they gave their heart to be dead, even more unwilling to leave their bodies behind. "Dr. T'Soni…" he moved towards her then paused as he followed the young woman's gaze to the rubble.

Black and blue moved against the metal.

"John!" T'Soni started rushing towards the debris.

"Skipper!" Ashley was right next to her.

"I'll be demand." Anderson Laughed with relief, awe and disbelief. "Shepard… How the hell."

Lumbering out of the debris clutching his side was none other then Commander John Shepard first human Specter. With massive mega watt smile on his face. Blood slid down his grime caked face, but he was live. Despite all the odds he lived!

Liara was at his side embracing the man she loved with all her being, kissing his face frantically. "I believed you dead!"

"Owww!" Shepard moaned before he fainted.

"Oh!' Liara lessoned her hold but slightly. John weight was quickly falling on her. Liara slight lithe from belied strength inherent of the Asari but the shock of seeing her beloved alive nearly caused the young maiden to buckle at the knees.

"I've got you skipper." Ashley's voice cracked over the enjoy elation. As Shepard had when on Virmire, now Williams carried the fallen comrade over her shoulder rushing for the metical- evac Mako. Upon entering the cabin she gently drooped the commander down on a gurney. "Medic"

Upon entering the cabin she gently dropped the commander down on a gurney. "Medic"

Dr. Chakwas rushed to the gurney pushing Williams to the side. 'Shepard can you hear me? Shepard"

Williams and T'Soni ducked out of the way as a field medic rushed past on the flank intent on getting to the Shepard's side. Quickly detached the locks on the hard-shell cuirass and dropped it to the side out of the way. With a pair of shears she cut open the commander's shirt. Blood gleamed from a four inch gash long Shepard's right side, where Saran-husk had plunged to the talons. A second medic picked up the chest piece and tossed it to Williams who managed to catch her commander's armor before it clattered to the floor of Mako.

"How's he doing?" Chakwas demanded, still trying to assess the extent of Shepard's wounds. There was a regular menu of injuries: deep lacerations, extensive blood loss, broken ribs, a collapsed lung, internal bleeding, concussion and that was only what evident on cursory examination.

"Respiration is shallow, pulse is weak and erratic," the nurse answered.

Chakwas pried open Shepard's eyes, first the left then the right shinning a penlight into then trying to assess head trauma. "Commander, answer me."

"I've lost the pulse."

"He's in de-Fib. Bag him." Chakwas announced suddenly, "I want an EKG and an EEG stat." She pouched Shepard's chest to try and restart the heart's regular rhythm.

The medic quickly and efficiently attached leads to Shepard's chest over his heart as well to his arms which connected to medical scanner. The medical HUD bleeped to life, but made no other sound.

"Are we in?" Chakwas demanded, still forcing air from the bag into Shepard's lungs.

Liara held her breath as she looked to the monitor showing a flat line, the single monotone note: an electronic death Knell. She was actually aware of the Chief Williams pleading under her breath for her God to save the Spectra. Her own prayers were already being sent to the Goddess that her beloved be restored.

"Charge the paddles to one hundred. Take over." Chakwas shifted from her position over Shepard's so the medic could take over the air –bagging that was helping Shepard to start breathing again. Chakwas took the paddles of the Defibrillator from the nurse.

"Clear?"

"Clear." Said the nurse bagging Shepard. She lifted up and away from the body.

Liara jumped at the sound of the paddles discharging ad seeing her lover's body jolt off the gurney.

"What've we got?" Chakwas handed the paddles to her assistant beside her.

"Nothing."

"Charge to two hundred."

"Charging."

Liara came to herself forcing herself out of the horror stricken daze of watching the medical team trying with near febrile desperation to bring Shepard back to life. Ignoring the protest at her movements and threats that she would be forcefully removed, the Asari moved towards her lover's head.

"Embrace Eternity." She uttered softly as her eyes went black. All the noise from Dr. Chakwas' team away, she was dimly aware that the physician had ordered them to clear once more. Again the sound of discharging paddles echoed loudly, but all of Liara' will was steeped in ferreting out the spirit of the Commander from the darkness of death. She would not allow her love to slip into the cold unknown, not when they have so much to live for.

"Pulse is back. Regular sinus." The nurse called out. "Him out of De-Fib."

"Okay, let's get him to the infirmary, let's move."

"Joker! Get down here now!" Ashley barked the order. Despite the fact that the pilot was a technically superior officer, Gunnery Chief had no qualms about issuing the order. She doubted the sarcastic pilot would even protest.

"Already on the way, Chief."

Liara remained touching Shepard's bow. Her mind mingling deeply with the Specter's. She deepened the bond drawing out the memories of her beloved, to their ancestral core. As they had when they first made love their spirits intertwined, their minds becoming one. In one desperate moment, fearful of what the future might be, Liara caused her nervous system to blend with that of Shepard's. If her love of her life going to die, the Asari maiden would hold a part of him to live on.

Whatever Liara was doing to Shepard it was stabilizing the Commander, Chakwas was sure of it. She new Asari were able to blend their nervous system to that of another, generally this was for reproduction, but perhaps Liara was using such a method to connect Shepard's body to a stronger, healthier nervous system. Liara heart seemed to be beating for both of them.


	2. More Healing then Sticks

Chapter 2: More Healing then Sticks

Liara was still sitting next to his bed with her hand on his bow. Knowing that it might be some will before her love came out of the comma. To her it didn't matter how long she waited or how many time Dr. Chakwas tell her to leave room?

"Liara eyes were still very much black and she had still been out of it sense they got Shepard's body back to the Infirmary on the Normandy." Chakwas had to make a decision on weather or not to forcefully make Liara leave or not.

Chakwas decide to contact Captain Anderson, so she could talk about what they should do with Liara always staying in the room.

"Anderson, showed up soon only to still see that Liara had still been next to Shepard's bed Infirmary not moving, she had never left his side for one moment. The fact that she had been this way sense they came to the Normandy was not a good sign at all"


End file.
